Casings of devices can have different shapes and sizes. For example smartphones, data modules and any kind of development prototypes of such devices have different shapes and sizes. Moreover the position of the mobile devices control buttons and test access ports also differ from device to device. The devices can for instance comprise RF connectors, USB-connectors and power supply connectors. When testing a conventional electronic device under test this device under test DUT is connected to a test equipment. However, connecting a device under test can be inconvenient and prone to errors. For example a delicate RF connection at the device under test DUT may come off easily or can be damaged due to shaking, twisting and pulling by the RF cable from the test equipment. An unsecured device under test also moves when a test operator needs to press control buttons of the device under test or does a device under test user interface. This can also cause the delicate RF connection at the access device under test DUT to come off. This inconvenience in testing of electronic devices also results in a lower productivity because a test in progress can be unnecessarily disrupted so that the test sequence has to be rerun. Further the test operator has to carry out a test with extra care in order to minimize movement of the respective device under test DUT so that the test time is further increased.
Accordingly there is a need for a universal holding apparatus for holding a device under test, which overcomes the above-mentioned impediments.